Always
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Sequel to 'Enough' 'Not Enough' and 'Save Me' Waking up in the aftermath of destruction. Will they make it through? SasuNaruSasu


Title: Always

Part: 4 of 4. Sequel to 'Enough' 'Not Enough' and 'Save Me'

Author: Aloh Dark  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, aka, homosexuality. Don't like boys loving boys, then don't read. Mentions of suicide.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. But! My uncle is getting me eps 1-76 for Christmas! And I have volumes 1-4!! But the rights to the manga don't belong to me. …Yet.  
  
Spoilers: Um, nope nope.

Summary: Waking up in the aftermath of destruction. Will they make it through?  
  
AN: ::Sigh:: Fourth part of four. This is the end of the line. Wrote this all in one night a little over a month ago, and now it's all out. This chapter, like the last, touches a personal topic. So, be gentle. It's real. And it's a direct continuation of the last chapter.

I absolutely LOVE everyone who read the last chapter!! Especially Dark Mimiru-Chan, Native Sakura, kitsune, dark-and-daisuke, linainverse1232, and Yuen-chan. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Always by Aloh Dark

Naruto slowly woke up. His body hurt all over and there was an annoying beeping in his ears. His legs felt heavier than they'd ever been. He opened his eyes to a darkened room. He looked around, confused. He was in the hospital, but why? He thought, and it came back to him. _Oh, that's why._

He looked down at his legs and found the source of their unusual heaviness. Sasuke was asleep, his arms and head rested on his legs. Naruto smiled softly at the sight and felt like crying. The other boy looked like hell. Naruto slowly reached out a hesitant hand and smoothed away his bangs. He quickly pulled his hand back, as if burned, when Sasuke's head jerked up.

Sasuke face light up as soon as he saw Naruto was awake. "You're awake." He said.

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. Sasuke's reaction to that nod scared the hell out of him. Tears gathered in his eyes and a look of absolute relief filled his face. "Thank the gods."

Naruto was confused. What was going on? "Sasuke?" He asked, but wished he hadn't. His throat burned like he'd swallowed burning oils.

"Shh, it's all alright. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." Sasuke said. He moved from the foot of the bed to the head. He pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm not leaving you."

Naruto was stiff in his arms for a moment before relaxing and holding him back. Tears gathered in his eyes and he cried softly into Sasuke's shoulder. Everything was still such a mess. But he had Sasuke with him. That's all he needed.

"I got home early and got your message." Sasuke began telling him, needing to get it off his chest. "But you didn't sound alright, so I went to your place. I found the pot of burning water and knew something was wrong. Then I found you, in the bathroom, passed out. Glass was everywhere and the bottle of pills was in your hand." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice choke in his throat. "I thought you were dead."

Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter. How could he have done that? How could he cause so much pain to the one he loved? How could he have been so selfish? Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to lock in the tears.

"I was so scared. So scared you'd died." Sasuke said brokenly. "I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you."

"I'm so sorry." Naruto cried. "I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over as he cried harder.

"No, no. It's alright, Naruto. You don't have to be sorry." Sasuke said, pulling out of Naruto's arms. He gently wiped away Naruto's falling tears. "It'll all be okay, okay?"

"I don't know why.. I just.. And then.." Naruto began to cry harder. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I love you so much, please don't be mad at me!"

Sasuke's face fell in shock. He roughly pulled Naruto back into his arms. "I'm not mad at you! I'm not! I love you, Naruto. I'm so sorry I didn't notice everything alright. I should have noticed you were hurting this much." Sasuke began to rock Naruto in his arms.

Sasuke held Naruto as he cried, rocking him and soothing him. Guilt over what happened tore at both boys in the near silence. They sat together long after Naruto stopped crying, neither knowing what to say. Neither wanted to say the wrong thing.

"What happens next?" Naruto asked. His voice was raspy, and husky. He sounded scared and very small.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter. "A physiatrist comes here to talk to you and when the hospital is sure you'll be okay, you'll be released. You'll have to stay with me for a few months since I don't want you alone. You'll probably have to go to counseling and do a lot of talking about yourself. Beyond that, I don't know."

Naruto clung to Sasuke, silent as he took it all in. "I have a problem, Sasuke." He said quietly. Sasuke had no idea what to say, so he just kept rubbing Naruto's back. "I'm not happy, and I don't know why."

"I promise you, I'll do everything I can to help you be happy again." Sasuke whispered.

"All I need is you with me, like this." Naruto said.

"Always, always." Sasuke promised.

Outside the window, it'd begun to snow again.

AN: And that's it. Hope y'all liked it. I know that I loved writing it. I was so tried by the time I finished this but I was so determined to finish. And yes, Naruto has depression. I have depression myself so I put what happened to me personally into this. I wanted so much to make these last two chapters much longer than they were, but I just had to keep them this length. So, I hope you enjoyed this. And look forward to more stuff by me soon. …That is after I finish my GaaNaru lemon which seems like never at the rate I'm going. Anyway, there might be something more to this later. There might not be. It all depends. I don't think there will be though.

Oh, and Please review!!


End file.
